Is This Really My LifeA Troyella Story
by jaydean
Summary: she was alonly person until she moved to alberque. what happens after everything that has that has happened in her life. will she ever find happiness. T&G plez r
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter one

After her mother's death Gabriella descides to go live with her grandmother Ruth in Albuquerque, Mexico. Since her father died when she was three years old.She had been living with her devilish aunt Linda for about two mnths already and she didnt feel any better about her mothers death with the fact that her aunt always brought the that her mother is dead up in almost all of their conversation. And it seem as if her aunt thought she was the one who killed her mother , which made Gabriella always cry herself to sleep.

soo when it came up for her to choose between her devilish aunt Linda or her sweet old grandmother Ruth she decided to go with her sweet old grandmother who wont always blem her for her mothers death.Which is really sad the fact that now her aunt would hate her even more than before when she was living with her.

She got ready to go catah her flight to Albuquerque, she was releafed to the fact she didnt have to live with witch she called aunt. And she a little happy to start over and live a new life.

* * *

When she got to Albuquerque her grandmother was waiting for her at the airport. but she didnt see her right away soo she went to get her stuff then started to look for her sweet old grandmother. she finally saw her and she ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. 

"well hello dear " said her grandmother. " hi grandma "she said as tears ran down her face. "Are you ok dear"her grandmother asked "yes im ok its just that im really happy to see you."she answered.

"well thats ok dear , lets head home then ok" said her granma Ruth

"Ok "said Gabriella. So her grandmother drove her to where she will living .

She showed her the room she'll be living in. "Omg, this room is amazing "she said.

"Yes I know I just want you to be happy"answered Ruth. "Thanks" said Gabriella."Ok the next thing we'll do is get you some new clothes" said Ruth.

She felt a little better with her grandmother said that and how nice she was being to her ,even though she reminded her alot of her mother. she really missed her mother but she new it wasnt her fault that she died like her aunt Linda thinks. Her mother died of cancer and her father died in a car acident. How much can one teenage girl take its just really horrible.

So they got Gabriella some new clothes at the mall.

* * *

The next day she stepped her foot in the huge high school also known as East High. 

_Wow this is a huge school_ she thought to herself. She looked for her home room class which was with a teacher named Darbus. She found her class went ahead to take a seat.

"Class we have a new student her name is Gabriella Montez" said Ms Darbus. She went on and on about the spring musical and how the theatre is for cleansing your soul and how the theatre was for everyone.

Finally the bell rang in the back of her mind she wasn't thinking about what Ms Darbus said. She was too busy gushing over the star basketball player Troy Bolton. She didn't even know his name and she had already fallen all over him.

But she wasn't alone. "Hi im Taylor McKenzie"said a voice." Um hi im " she cut her off Gabriella "your Gabriella Montez"said Taylor.

"Yea" said Gabriella .

"So I've heard that you're an excellent mathematician". said Taylor.

"Yea at my old school"said Gabriella.

"Hi" interupted a voice behind them. She turned around and couldn't believe who it was.

"Um hi"said Gabriella. "My name is Troy Bolton". He said. His short kinda of blonde hair and blue eyes were the first things she noticed.

"Hi Troy"said a loud and annoying . Taylor whispered to Gabriella "that's Sharpay Evans i wouldnt mess with her if i were you" "oh hi Sharpay "said Tory .

"So how have you been Troy" said Sharpay."I' ve been good" said Troy ."yea so you gonna come see me in the musical right"asked Sharpay .

"Look Sharpay im kind of in the middle of something here so can you please leave me alone"said Troy as nicely as possible. "Uh" shreked Sharpay and she worked away.

"Im really sorry about that " said Troy with a smile . "It's ok um but I kind of have to go to my next class"said Gabriella.

"k I'll see you later"said troy and he walked off.

"wow your first day here at east high and you've already got troy all over you "said Taylor.

"Um I don't know what your talking about" said Gabriella

"yea right"said Taylor

* * *

During fourth period which was lunch , Taylor invited her to sit with them. So during lunch she sat with Taylor and her friends . 

"So Gabriella if you dont mind me asking why did you to Albuquerque" ask Taylor

" well i moved her to be closer to my grandmother " she lied.

"oh thats great" Taylor said with a smile.

But before she could say another word one of Troy's friend came over to their table.

"Hey im looking for a Gabriella" chad said

"Yea that me whats the problem " she asked

"Well you are invited to sit with us today" chad anwered

Gabriella looked at Taylor and shook her head go ahead, so gabriella left with chad to go see what was up

"Hey Gabriella" Troy said with a smile

"Um hi troy whats up" asked Gabriella

"Well i just wanted you to meet my friends, this Chad,Jason and Zeke" he said.

"Well hi" she said.

Chad wisphered something in Troys ear. "man she's hot" he said

* * *

After lunch Gabriella met up with Taylor. 

"Hey Taylor" she said

"Oh hi Gabriella so tell what happened" said Taylor excitedly

"Well he introduced me to his friends and they all seemed really nice" answered Gabriella

"Oh my god thats soo cool."said taylor.

"well talk to you later ok"said Gabriella


	2. Chapter 2

**Is This Really My Life (Troyella)**

**Chapter 2**

**note: sorry i havent updated i've been really busy lately with school work and stufff . oh and i want to thank all of you thaat have shown your love it really means a lot to me and again thanks. i really enjoyed writing this hope ya like this chapter. **

Gabriella's p.o.v

After talking to Taylor i rushed to go get the bus. All i could think about while in the bus was how good Troy looked. Taylor told me he usually doesn't talk to the new girls.I didnt understand what she meant by that but i could understand what she meant by that girl with blond hair. She was very annoying and she wears too much pink.Anyways i got off the bus and went inside the house. I heared laughter so i decided tohead where the laughter was coming.It was grandma ruth and this middle age lady talking so i walked over there and politely greeted them

"hello grandma" I said "hello dear this is Mrs Sally Bolton" she said . You know what that woman looked alot like Troy with the pericing blue eyes and she has the same last name i had to ask her if she was related to Troy Bolton. " well... uhhh hi Mrs Bolton "i said shyingly and she looked striaght at me and said "you can call me Sally" so that was a signal stating that i could ask her anything "umm Sally do you have a son named Troy Bolton" i asked her in my innocent little voice.

"welll yea he goes to east high have you met him" she answered as my grandmother looked us

"kinda this afternoon at school " i said while my grandmother added " he's quit a nice boy you know"After that little chat i went striaght up to my room to finish my homework and organize some of the things that were up there.

* * *

Troy's p.o.v 

"ah yo did you see that new girl she look good" chad said. chad he has been my bestfriend since kingdergartin and he's like a brither to me. All the girlz know him as the guy with bushy hair.

"man dont think i didnt see you trying to talk to her." he said

"well if sharpay hasn't inturrupted then i would have gotten her number ya know" i said annoyed at the thought of Sharpay. She like this bug who never leaves me alone it's really weird you know

"so what's her name" he asked

"Gabriella Montez why" i answwered

" isnt that her over there by that house talking to your mother over there" chad said with a smirk on his face he ran to where chad was standing and looking at Gabriella. he was amazed how good she looked. she had on skinny jeans with a black tank top a black jacket. Troy stood theredrill all over chad had to snap him out of his thoughts.

"why dont you just go there man tell her you like her" chad said

Troy gave him a deadly glare and imedeatly he shut the hole in his mouth.

* * *

no one's p.o.v 

Back at Gabriella's house she was up in her room writing i heart Troy like a little girl in middle school. she was seriously falling for this guy she barely knew. "_that pathetic"_ she thought to herself. **This has happen to a friend of mine she has fallen for someone she barly knows.** "_I should tell him i think he likes me too. no dont do it. what could he possible say no"_ she kept arguing with hersalf. But her thoughts were inturrputed by her grandmother.

"Gabi are you ok up there i heared some noises" her grandmother asked her.

"Yes grandma i'm fine" she replyed

"Well we're having the bolton's over" warned her grandmother.

"oh no that means Troy" she wishpered to herself.

"what's that dear" asked her grandmother

"oh that's great "she answered

"ok get ready then " har grandmother left . she didnt know wether she should be happy or to be sad. she wanted to be happy because she gets to see Troy again. but she was sad cause she doesnt want anything to slep out while the Bolton's are over.

**At the Boltons...**

"Troy ,Troy where are you " called his mom

" mom what's the problem why all this yelling" asked Troy

" i'm sorry dear, oh we're going next door to ms.Montez she wants to introduce us to her granddaughter Gabreilla" his mother answered with a grin on her face.

"umm mom what time are we going over there." asked Troy

"around 7:30 why" answered his mother

" nothing" Troy answered quikly

he knew his mother knew something because of the grin on her face and because she kept asking him question . _This is hoing to be a long evening_ he thought to himself._ hope nothing goes wrong or sleps out_ . he had a worried look on his face like someone was about to kill him or something. he didnt know why he was soo worried. _she just a girl Troy, she like all the other girls you've dated. _he thought to himself.

* * *

Gabriella was helping her grandmother set everything up before the Bolton's get there. She wored a blue shirt with blue jeans skirt and flipflops.She was almost done with setting the tables when the door bell reng. she checked herself to see if she looked alright.Back at the door troy was hiding behing his mother like a little child. Not long before Gabriella opened the door to see Mrs.Sally and Troy and his handsome self at the door.

"Hello Mrs. Balton Troy" Gabriella said in a very polite voice.

"Hey Gabriella nice to see you again, you know my son troy." said sally troy 's mother

"yea we go to the same" answered Gabriella

"hi" said troy

they went to the living room and then...

**sorry guys i have to stop here**

**if you have any suggestions just ask me and if i can i will add it thanks...**


End file.
